Night Terrors
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Two small ficlets including Megatron, Shockwave and Ayreon. Profanity, adult themes, cute/fluff.


Night Terrors.

**The following is two short stories. Characters involved: Megatron, Shockwave, Ayreon. Both stories are separated by '*****'**

-Sabs-

Being startled awake, Shockwave's antennae flicked back, his single optic looking around in the darkness. Beside him, Megatron was in stasis, his breathing heavy. And lifting a hand, he rubbed the side of his helm, shaking his head. It must have been something in his dream. Or so he was beginning to believe, until he heard something downstairs.  
Instantly, his hand latched onto Megatron's shoulder, shaking the mech awake. "Megatron…!" he whispered, knowing Ayreon was downstairs in his own room, asleep in his cot. If someone was down there, he wanted Megatron as backup.

Groaning, Megatron pulled his arm back. "Go back to stasis," he murmured, his optics still offline as he rolled over, only to have Shockwave shake him again. And getting aggravated, he leant up, throwing the mech's hand from him. "Primus, Shockwave, what the fuck do you want?" he hissed, clearly not a morning kind of mech.

"I heard something downstairs," said the former Guardian, watching as Megatron rubbed his face sleepily. "What if someone is down there…? We have to check. Ayreon could be in trouble…"

Slapping his hands into his lap, Megatron gave a yawn. "You know, you didn't have to wake me up for this. You're a big mech, go down there and check yourself," he said, looking to his mate, who only gave him a hardened look back. "Alright, alright, I'm going," he said, throwing the sheets off himself and standing.

Standing himself, Shockwave made his way over to Megatron. "Don't you want a weapon or something?" he asked, his voice still soft.

Arching an optic ridge, Megatron frowned. "Are you serious?" he asked. "It's probably the wind from an open window or something. Primus, you're such a sparkling," he groaned, grabbing the bat that Shockwave had in his hands.  
Huffing, he opened their door, mumbling to himself as he made his way down the stairs, Shockwave tight behind him. "Would you stop it!?" he hissed in a whisper, the mech basically clinging to him. Primus, he never thought Shockwave would be this afraid of a fucking noise.

"Sorry," Shockwave mumbled, taking his hands away from the mech as they were half way down the stairs. And reaching the bottom, he slipped silently into the other room, where Ayreon slept.

Holding up the bat, Megatron was ready to swing it at anything he saw, hearing something clop on the floor in the lounge-room. "Got you in my senses now, you little shit," he whispered to himself, flicking on the light. Just as he did, he heard Shockwave run out, calling his name.

"Megatron! Ayreon's go-," He stopped in midsentence, his optic falling to where the noise had come from, Megatron lowering the bat. There sat Ayreon, playing with the blocks on the lounge-room floor. "Primus, how on Cybertron did you get out?" he asked, making his way over to the sparkling and holding him as he began to get teary—probably from the noise and lights coming on.

Megatron gave a sigh, shaking his head. "Satisfied now?" he asked, only receiving an apologetic look from his mate. "He must have climbed out, nothing more, Shockwave," he said, lifting his hand to his mate's cheek before giving the sparkling a kiss on the helm. "Go on, take him upstairs. I'll check the rest of the place just in case."

"Thank you, Megatron," said Shockwave, his antennae going flat before giving his mate a small nuzzle, heading back up the stairs with their youngling in his arms.

Shaking his head, Megatron checked all the rooms and locks, turning the light off before heading back upstairs. Closing the door to their berth-room, he placed the bat on the desk before making his way over to his mate. "You are such a femme sometimes," he accused, sitting down and putting the sheet back over himself.

Shockwave simply held the sparkling in his arms. "Your father's just mad because I woke him up," he said to Ayreon, the sparkling giving a small babble. "It's a good thing I did, he could have hurt himself," he said, looking to his lover.

Leaning his hands behind his helm, Megatron gave a somewhat snort. "He's just being adventurous. Got too much of that fatherly oil in you, don't you?" he said to the sparkling, sensing Shockwave was worried, though. "I'll see what I can do about the cot tomorrow. Maybe make the bars taller so he can't get out, alright?" he said, Shockwave's optic softening.

Laying himself down, Shockwave placed the sparkling in between the two of them. With the loss of the first one, he was clearly protective over this one. He couldn't risk losing another. It would be too much to handle. And placing his hand to Megatron's cheek, he looked into his mate's optics. "Thank you," he said, his voice honest.

Letting his hand out from the back of his helm, he placed it over Shockwave's. "Just go back to sleep," he said, giving a soft smile, Ayreon's optics already offline to show he was asleep.

*****  
Letting his fingers glide across Shockwave's thigh, Megatron's lips turned into a smirk, Shockwave's thigh moving against his own to overlap it. "Ayreon's been asleep for a good cycle now," he whispered, kissing the mech on the antenna and letting his hand go further up to take Shockwave's aft.

Shockwave was just as needy as the silver mech, enjoying the attentions from his mate. He leant into him, his own hand placed against the broad chest of his mate, their armour set aside in the warmth of the night.  
"I know, but, I fear he might wake from the noise," he murmured, though his systems purring for the release that he knew only his mate could give him. It had been a while since they had interfaced, and he sure as hell knew he needed it, which meant Megatron was probably dying for it.

"Well, we'll have to make sure to be _extra_ quiet," whispered Megatron, giving a toothy grin before taking Shockwave's back cable and wrapping it around his finger to pull the mech closer to him, giving him a gentle kiss on the neck as the mech arched back.

Feeling those lips against him, Shockwave couldn't help a soft moan escape his vocaliser, feeling his lower body beginning to stir. He could already feel Megatron's lust against him, so it was no surprise that the mech was wanting him.  
At feeling Megatron move over him, his single optic dimmed in the darkened room, his antennae falling flat against the pillow beneath him. But as he heard a noise, the lust in his systems disappeared, hearing Ayreon from downstairs, footsteps running up the stairs.

"Shit," whispered Megatron, giving a groan as he leant away from his mate, sighing in disappointment. As the door opened, the sparkling ran to the berth, jumping up onto it.

"Mummy, Daddy, I had a bad dream!" yelled the sparkling, his golden optics glazed with tears. He was old enough to talk, but still slept him his own safety cot. However, he could easily climb out now; they were mostly there just to make sure he didn't fall out in stasis.

"Aw, come here," said Shockwave, his accent soft as the sparkling crawled his way between his parents, latching into Shockwave's protoform. "It was just a dream, Ayreon," he cooed softly, running his hand down the sparkling's helm.

Looking up, Ayreon's hands hugged the mech tight. "C-can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, his optics arched.

Sitting with his knees up and his arms on them, Megatron looked to his mate, the mech's antennae going back. He gave a sigh, rubbing the front of his hood. "Of course you can," he said, giving a light smile before pulling Ayreon up from beneath his armpits and plopping him in his lap—his own sexual desires having left the moment he had heard the sparkling.  
"Come on," he said, leaning his back against the berth. "What was your nightmare about?" he asked, Shockwave sitting on the edge of the berth and covering himself up, his chest armour still off, though.

In his father's lap, Ayreon felt himself to be safe in the comfort that somewhat surrounded him, Megatron's arms above him and still over his knees. And he leant into the warm stomach that was there. "There was a monster under my berth," he whispered, hiding his head in his father's stomach plating.

The monster under the berth thing again? This had to have been the third or fourth time this had happened. Still, Megatron knew what it was like to suffer nightmares. And though his were much more intense than a child's, it was still scary when you were just a sparkling.  
Leaning further back, he placed his hand onto Ayreon's helm, looking to his tear-stained optics. "Come on, want Daddy to show you there's no monster there?" he asked, Ayreon simply hiding further into him and shaking his head.

"It's alright, Ayreon, your father will be there with you. He's not going to let anything harm you," said Shockwave, his accent soft as the sparkling looked to him, questioning it all.

"I don't wanna go back down there," said the youngling, crawling over Megatron's legs and clinging back to his mother, fearing him give a soft chuckle.

"Just this one night?" asked Shockwave, looking to his mate.

Frowning, Megatron's optics halved. "That's what you said the last two times," he said, giving a sigh and moving back down into a lying down position. "Alright, but if he wakes me up in the morning, the real boogeyman will get him," he sneered, rolling onto his side and grabbing the sparkling, ticking him and forcing him into a giggle-fit.

Shockwave merely chuckled at the sight. "I'll go put everything back," he said, standing up and leaving the two of them there. Just in case, he checked the room, closing the door when he was done. And after making sure everything was one-hundred percent safe, he made his way back upstairs and closed the door, heading back to bed.  
In the short amount of time he was gone, he wasn't expecting to see the sight before him. Both Megatron and Ayreon were fast asleep, Ayreon up underneath his father's armpit as the mech was lying on his stomach. He simply gave a mental smile before pulling the sheets over himself and going into stasis for the night.

**Author's Comment:**

_Ohhhhh Shockwave, you are such a fucking woman. I love it! :D_

_Megatron, you are one hell of a grumpy mech when woken up. It's ADORABLE!_

_So these were just two short drabbles involving the usual family. The second one was an idea given to me by someone who will stay unnamed-don't want her 'innocent' reputation to be lost. *snicker* You know who you are! _

_Enjoy childish drabbles of what the fuck family time!_


End file.
